The Truth Behind the Origins of Dark Matter
by gemerl720 post
Summary: Gooey is curious about on how he was created ever since the beginning of the universe. He decides to go find out the truth about his origin along with Dark Matter by researching information from the book at the public library.


(Reminder: This may contain some spoilers of the fanfiction if you have not read "Gooey's Dreamland" yet. If you did not read that fanfiction yet, please read every chapter of the story to avoid spoilers. P.S. Spinoff stories about Gooey, including crossover specials and vacation fanfictions, do not count. Please enjoy the fanfiction; if you did not read "Gooey's Dreamland" yet, read at your own risk or exit the page. Thank you. Sincerely, Gemerl720 Post.)

At Gooey's House, which resembles to Kirby's House, but it is colored sky-blue, Gooey is in bed in the middle of the night. He is slightly tossing and turning as he is having frequent nightmares about his origin. In Gooey's dream, he is at the Dark Star with his friends: Geewy (a yellow recolor of Gooey), Blob (a pink recolor of Gooey with a red bowtie), Slimy (a red recolor of Gooey that is slightly bigger than Gooey while wearing a purple DeDeDe hat), and Slimeball (a green recolor of Gooey with green Meta Knight's cape and armor). They all got blown away by a hydrogen wind current that they are stranded in space. Abruptly, a white comet from the Golden Books Video Space Logo impacts Gooey that it wakes Gooey up.

Gooey could not stop thinking about his birth story that it kept him awake in the middle of the night. At the break of dawn, he became very tired as he did not sleep very well; the blue blob is also stinky and hideous due to the lack of sleep. Gooey morphs himself into the shape of Kirby as he exits his house; his house is at a hill next to a tree, which is far away from Cappy Town. Gooey's house is next to Geewy's house, which the house is painted yellow. Geewy is Gooey's best friend in the whole wide world. The blue blob knocks on the door of Geewy's house.

As Geewy answers the door, he became disgusted about Gooey's appearance. "Dear god, Gooey," gagged Geewy, "when was the last time you took a shower?"

Geewy pulls out a Shower in a Can to spray at Gooey. In a blink of an eye, Gooey became refreshed from the can's effect. "Sorry, Geewy, I didn't sleep so well," apologized Gooey. "I keep having bad dreams about my origin story that it kept me up in the middle of the night."

"I had that same dream too!"

"Duh, it's because we are both created at the Dark Star from long ago."

"Let's go to the forest to ask Slimeball about our origin, Gooey."

They both go to the forest containing a giant Kabu to ask Slimeball for help because Slimeball is very intelligent as he is Gooey's supporting character. At the forest, Gooey and Geewy asks, "Slimeball, do you remember our origin story?"

"I think I do," replied Slimeball. "Long ago, after the events of the Big Bang, the Dark Star planet is formed by Zero. At the Dark Star, Zero created multiple Dark Matter species. Suddenly, a black lump of blob is created by Zero at the Dark Star that it splits into you, Geewy, me, Blob, and Slimy. Then, we were stranded in space as we were blown away by the hydrogen wind."

"There could be more to that origin story," added the wise giant Kabu.

"If we want to learn more information about our origin story, Gooey and Geewy, let's go to the Cappy Town Public Library to learn more information."

Gooey and his friends went to the public library at Cappy Town. At the library, they searched some books by scanning their eyes at the bookshelves. Suddenly, as they see the title, "The Legend of the Astral Birth: Void", Slimeball pulls the book out of the bookshelf.

As Slimeball places the book onto the table, Gooey says, "I bet this book will show us more information about our origin story. This will show us on what really happened to our birth."

Slimeball opens the book that reveals some text below the picture. "I will be reading the book to you two," said Slimeball.

As he turns the first page of the book, the book states that a heartless figure appears from thin space after the events of the Big Bang. The heartless figure is known as the Astral Birth, Void. Its appearance of Void itself is a less reflective spherical white blob with rainbow colored veins. The ancestors worship the Astral Birth in ancient times. Void creates a large humanoid outer shell with a black and red demonic color scheme. With the assist of Void, the ancients crafted the accursed artifacts that have limitless power such as a glass dimensional portal that opens the key to the Dimensional Mirror World, the Master Crown, clockwork comets like Galactic Nova, and many more. The ancients also recorded its religious history into a book, similar to the Holy Bible, and in poetic scrolls. It could be anything to do with the legend of the stars. However, due to his destructive behavior, the Astral Birth became the True Destroyer of Worlds. Void exists in all dimensions because Void had different fates to encounter, where it became its Soul Form or its Incarnate Form.

In a dimension where the Astral Birth himself was vanquished by Meta Knight and his Meta Knight Army and Blade Knight Army, he was sealed away by the four Heart Spears after Void became a big Jamba Heart with Friend Hearts combined, which took place before the events of the Star Allies conflict.

However, in an alternative dimension, Void himself as a heartless blob had defeated King DeDeDe and his Waddle Dee Army. On the contrary, Meta Knight and his swordsmen had vanquished Void; then, they purified Void by using Friend Hearts. Void became reborn with positive energy as Kirby. The Void Family Tree has something to do with Meta Knight's identity.

In another dimension alternating its terrible fate, Void had won the battle against Meta Knight's team, which caused Void to become reborn with negative energy known as Zero, the evil king of Dark Matter. However, Void could have been reborn as Void Soul or reborn with negative energy based upon elemental capabilities containing Fire, Ice, and Lightning, known as Dark Nebula.

Zero is the creator, source, and substance of Dark Matter, which is why Void Termina, Void Soul, and Void has the form based on Dark Matter. The Dark Matter king travels to the main dimension through time and space; after creating its home planet of Dark Matter, the Dark Star, Zero created Miracle Matter, who has alternate forms containing Copy Abilities. One day, Zero created multiple shapes and sizes of various forms of Dark Matter creatures at the Dark Star.

Suddenly, Gooey recaps something familiar when pausing on reading the book. "Now I realize that Dark Matter had created a black blob-like substance that contained pure unaltered energy from Void," realized Gooey. "Suddenly, its creation was exposed to Friend Hearts containing positive energy. Thus, I was born along with Geewy, Blob, Slimy, and Slimeball. Because of Dark Matter's accidental creation, he had abandoned us by blowing a stream of hydrogen wind. Then, we were hopelessly stranded in space as we were banished from the Dark Star. Eventually, I came to Cappy Town as the Warp Star saved my life while my friends fell to planet Popstar."

"Oh, so that's how it really happened to us," said Geewy. "Very interesting."

"Now I remember my origin story all thanks to this book."

"Dark Mind is a mirror world counterpart of Zero while Shadow Kirby is a mirror world counterpart of Kirby. What's next, Shadow Gooey or Mirror World Gooey?"

"I remember the day where I, Gooey, had defeated Dark Nebula, Miracle Matter, Dark Matter, and Zero in a bloody way at the planet Dark Star as I endured the Dark Matter Boss Blitz. Suddenly, a mysterious malicious magical bandage made out of negative energy seals the corpse of Zero, which revives him into Zero Two. Eventually, I defeated Zero Two that the Dark Star explodes after I escaped. Rumor has it, Void Termina's Incarnate form is known as in other terms, Final Zero or Zero Three, but they think it is just Dark Matter. Apparently, Zero IS made out of Dark Matter because Void is the source of Dark Matter's creator, Zero. Additionally, long ago, prior to the events of Neil the fox's ancestor fighting against Emperor Giga-Galasparko, Void, in another dimension, fought against King Galaspark and the Galaga Legions. As Void defeated King Galaspark, he killed the gigantic purple and red bug and took half of his DNA. Then, Void was reborn with Negative Energy containing half the DNA of King Galaspark as Emperor Giga-Galasparko. After becoming reborn as Emperor Giga-Galasparko, it crossed through dimensions, and then it battled against Neil's ancestor piloting the robotic chosen one, which is prior to the events of the New Swarm Conflict. As his ancestor is about to finish the demon off, space lightning had struck the monster that it split into King Galaspark and Zero Two, and then Zero Two reverted to Zero. Mystery solved. Hooray!"

After the mystery is solved, they store the book back into the bookshelf and they return home. Back at Gooey's house, Gooey is watching TV in the afternoon. Abruptly, a breaking news bulletin has appeared on the TV screen. "We interrupt this program to bring you this urgent news broadcast," said the anchorman. "We now go on live with an interview at Slimy's Castle."

At Slimy's Castle, the anchorman of the Cappy Town News Network is at a live broadcast interview with Slimy at Slimy's Castle at the top of Mt. Slimy. "Apparently, a mysterious white hooded figure has assembled the dark purple hearts in a faraway space base far from Popstar," stated Slimy during an interview. "I have been monitoring the base through the telescope in the observatory room starting a week ago ever since a big heart has split into two different kinds of hearts as it scattered around in space, the Friend Hearts and the dark purple hearts."

Slimy continues to monitor the base by seeking through the telescope. The telescope sees the far out spatial world with the mysterious hooded figure in the space base.

Suddenly, Slimy witnessed the mysterious hooded figure risking its life along with the three elemental mages by diving into the assembled purple hearts. "This just in that a mysterious hooded figure and the three elemental mages has risked their lives to complete the assembly with only the Jamba Hearts, the dark purple hearts," announced the anchormen in the newsroom with the table. "This will eventually lead to summoning Void Termina Incarnate, or known as Zero Three. Void Termina will destroy the words in the universe, including Popstar."

Gooey bursts out of his house into action; he pulls out a Tool Gun from Garry's Mod to spawn a portal to the faraway place in space. After he puts his Tool Gun away, Gooey morphs his body into a spherical shape and transforms into his Dark Matter form, or Mock Matter form. "It's time for me to save the worlds," said Gooey.

He dives into the portal to take a shortcut to fight against Void Termina in space. In a far out spatial world, Gooey floats in space in its Mock Matter form as he sees the formation of Void Termina Incarnate. As Void Termina is revealed, Gooey became shocked about the titan's size. The Destroyer of the World's size is half the size of one of the Red Hypergiant Stars. Void Termina Incarnate form's humanoid outer shell color is different than Void's outer humanoid shell in ancient times. He is a giant humanoid with a build similar to a gorilla. The monster has grayish skin with a mane of black feathers on his neck. His white, mask-like face is vaguely heart-shaped, with small holes for eyes and a pointed nose or beak, which somewhat resembles to a Halcandran Bouncy. Void Termina has horns that stretch down his hunched back, and wears ornate gold armor with red coloring on his limbs and waist. Draping from his shoulders and crotchpiece are two purple banners, the ones on his shoulder hanging off of purple heart-shaped gems. He has strange purple symbols on the lower half of his body and on his arms, and he has the symbol that The Three-Mage Sisters and Hyness have on his waist armor. It appears that Void Termina has feet of an elephant, and his toes can be seen out of his leg armor. The gargantuan monster roars into action as it battles against Gooey in a one on one duel.

"Bring it on, Void Termina," declared Gooey in its Mock Matter form. "Just you and me!"

As Void Termina reveals his first weak spot on the chest, its weak spot resembles to Dark Nebula's eye. He punches on the ground of the battlefield to spawn three shockwave pillars; Gooey, in its Mock Matter form, avoids the shockwave pillars that he blows a raspberry to Void Termina. The hero spits out unlimited stars at the weak spot, which is located on the chest of the beast. After the first weak spot has been destroyed by Gooey, Void Termina's second weak spot forms on the left arm.

"Come and squish me," taunted Gooey.

The monster leaps into the air and stomps onto the ground creating shockwaves. Gooey evades the shockwaves while spitting out unlimited stars at the second weak spot. As the second weak spot is shattered, the third weak spot appears on the right arm. Void Termina punches the ground two times to create more shockwave pillars; while Gooey avoids the shockwave pillars, the blue blob launches homing orange blobs as guided missiles. The orange blobs impact Void Termina's third weak spot in direct hit. Gooey respawns some orange blobs in its Mock Matter form after the homing orange blobs disintegrate.

"Get a load of this, Void Termina," declared Gooey.

Gooey fires a beam of green and cyan electricity from its mouth at Void Termina's third weak spot. The third weak spot has been destroyed by Gooey; now, the fourth weak spot appears on the back of Void Termina. Void Termina summons two Ultra Swords from its limbs, and the titan uses the electric element on the Ultra Swords to become Zap Ultra Swords. Gooey grins as he develops an idea.

As Void Termina swings the electric swords twice into the ground, it spawns electric projectiles. "Say hello to my water shots," boasted Gooey.

Gooey spits out water-like projectiles, while retaining its Mock Matter form, at the electric projectiles to dissipate it. Void Termina swings his swords in an X-Shaped formation to create an X-Shaped projectile made of electricity as it hurtles to Gooey; Gooey avoids the projectile and uses its Dark Matter Rush attack to boost its speed.

"Missed me," taunted Gooey.

Gooey is behind Void Termina that he fires beam of green and cyan electricity from its mouth at the fourth weak spot. The fourth weak spot has been destroyed by Gooey that the fifth weak spot of Void Termina is spawned on the mask-like face.

He teleports to the front of Void Termina that he ambushed the titan. "Surprise," he said.

Gooey shoots unlimited stars at the fifth weak spot; as the last weak spot shatters, the limbs of Void Termina have dissipated as the titan falls to the ground that the mask-like face falls off. He dives into the vortex that he gets sucked in. Inside the outer shell of Void Termina Incarnate, Gooey hears the beating heart of the titan; the hexagonal ground resembles to the hexagonal ground at the Dark Star.

"This looks familiar to the floors at the Dark Star," recapped Gooey.

The core form of Void Termina Incarnate is protected by a cocoon like substance; Hyness and the Three-Mage Sisters are trapped in individual chrysalises. Gooey, while retaining its Mock Matter form, repeatedly spits unlimited stars to give the monster a heart attack. While Gooey is attacking the protective armor of Void Termina Incarnate's core form, Hyness and the Three-Mage Sisters falls onto the hexagonal ground. After damaging the heart of Void Termina, its cocoon-like armor that protects the true form of Void Termina Incarnate peels open that it launches Gooey, Hyness, and the Three-Mage Sisters out of the outer shell body.

As the titan recovers, Void Termina Incarnate takes on a bird-like appearance. His arms transform into large wings with white and red feathers seemingly made of stained glass, and his lower body transforms into a tail made up of heart-shaped segments. "So, you must be Zero Three or Final Zero," said Gooey. "I have heard of stories about it in the book."

Gooey battles against Zero Three as the winged beast screeches into action, which has the sound of a slower version of Kirby. The bird-like titan soars to Gooey as it is about to impact him. As Gooey engages close combat against Void Termina's bird-like phase while soaring to Gooey, Gooey rapidly spits out unlimited stars like a vulcan gun at the titan's first weak spot on the chest. As the first weak spot has been easily destroyed by Gooey, the second weak spot appears on the left wing.

As Zero Three shoots elemental arrows at Gooey, Gooey says, "You remind me of Decidueye when you shoot arrows."

Gooey dodges the elemental arrows fired by Zero Three. The blue blob launches homing orange blobs at the second weak spot while he shoots unlimited stars at the second weak spot. Its second weak spot has been shattered that the third weak spot appears on the right wing of Zero Three. The beast soars to Gooey as it is about to tackle him again; Gooey engages into close combat as he rapidly shoots unlimited stars at the third weak spot. It easily destroys the third weak spot; the fourth weak spot appears on the back of Zero Three. Zero Three summons multiple spears into the air; the spears lands onto the ground that causes shockwaves to appear.

"Think again, Zero Three," bragged Gooey, as he dodges the shockwaves.

After the spears dissipate, Final Zero summons a double-edged axe; as he gets closer to Gooey, the beast smashes the axe onto the ground that it created shockwaves. While Gooey avoids the shockwaves, he fires a beam of green and cyan electricity from its mouth at the fourth weak spot. The fourth weak spot is destroyed by Gooey. Finally, the last weak spot appears on the mask-like face; Final Zero summons a large Master Crown that it fires laser beams that sweeps across the ground.

"The accursed artifact," pointed Gooey. "That must be the Master Crown."

Gooey's Mock Matter form painstakingly avoids the laser beams while he shoots unlimited stars at the fifth weak spot of Void Termina Incarnate's bird-like form. After the large Master Crown dissipates, the monster soars to Gooey; as Gooey finishes the last weak spot by shooting more unlimited stars, the titan falls to the ground after the final weak spot is destroyed. The mask-like face falls off again after crash landing onto the ground. Gooey once again dives into the inside of Void Termina Incarnate's bird-like outer shell.

Back inside the outer shell of Void Termina Incarnate, Gooey encounters Void Termina Incarnate's true form. Gooey lands onto the hexagonal ground as he changes from its Mock Matter from into a shape of Kirby. Void Termina Incarnate's true form is a purple spherical blob with strange colors swirling around its mass. These dark spots move about the surface of the core, often making faces, including the Kirby-like face.

Suddenly, a Mute Swan flaps to Void Termina's Kirby-like face and attacks him while the swan hisses. Then, the swan disappears into nothingness. Void Termina Incarnate's true form makes a bulging eye face while shooting energy pellets out from its eyes. Gooey guards with its arms as he protects himself from the energy pellet attack. He ingests a red star on the ground with its tongue that he becomes Fire Gooey. The blue blob has a Fire ability hat after obtaining the Copy Ability.

When Void Termina makes a Zero Two pre-battle face while floating inside, Gooey goofily says, "If you don't stop making faces, Void Termina, it will freeze that way."

"Face Freeze?! I thought it was a myth!" laughed Void Termina, as he stretches spikes out of his body.

"You can talk?!"

Gooey is surprised that Void Termina Incarnate's true core form speaks human language; he breathes fire at Void Termina to deal damage. "Your needle attack reminds me of Miracle Matter's needle form," said Gooey.

He continues to incinerate Void Termina by using its flamethrower attack. Void Termina bounces around the battlefield and tries to flatten Gooey. The face-making blob says, "You are difficult to get rid of like the Fly Swatter minigame from 'WarioWare, Inc.: Mega Microgame$!' for the GameBoy Advance."

Void Termina then transforms into a form that resembles to Dark Matter, but it has ten triangular spikes protruding from its sides and a large hole opening in its center to reveal a single red eye. Its Dark Matter form fires a laser beam around the area; while Gooey avoids the laser beam, he defeats Void Termina by using its Burning attack. As Void Termina Incarnate's core form is defeated, he fires multiple laser beams like he was vomiting. Gooey gets hit by a laser that it forced Gooey to drop his Copy Ability.

Eventually, Gooey gets launched out of Void Termina's titanic bird-like body again after battling against Void Termina Incarnate's core form. As the core form leaps out of the titan's body, the outer shell of the titan dissipates into nothingness. Void Termina Incarnate's core form morphs into the shape of Dark Matter as it is about to charge its laser, but it has the face of Shoop Da Whoop. Gooey also transforms into his Mock Matter form and makes a Shoop Da Whoop face too.

"Two can play it this game," declared Gooey. "Imma firin' ma lazor!"

As they both fire their laser beams, Gooey's laser is stupidly stronger than Void Termina's that it broke through Void Termina. When Void Termina Incarnate's true core form is defeated, its face of defeat is like a bowling ball or a coconut. While it is about to explode, it got the Face Freeze. Finally, Void Termina Incarnate explodes as it is permanently defeated. Gooey has successfully destroyed Zero Three once and for all. And so, he returns back to planet Popstar after destroying Void Termina.

The End.


End file.
